


Torn

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged up (ish), F/M, Partying, Random - Freeform, Underage Drinking, a timeline from when Maya was 5 to Junior year of high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's torn between two guys. She's torn by her feelings and the protectiveness she has for her best friend. And she's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. But I posted it anyway.

She likes him. She has liked him since she was 5 and he was 8. When she first met him she was tailing her new friend. A girl who lived such a different life from her. Who came from a family with two loving parents and a big extended family. She saw him and he saw her. He hugged his nephew and gave her a smile. She introduced herself and he smiled, a toothless smile since he was missing one of his front teeth. She smiled at him too, also missing her front teeth.

For the remainder of his stay she and her odd new bubbly friend played with him. He shared his toys with them, they played house, they even got pretend married with Barry the Bear Bear as the priest. Everyone thought it was cute. Riley cried and hugged her. She got sad when he left and so did he. She didn't see him for a while after that. The next time she sees him, she's **_torn_**.

* * *

The first time she meets the cowboy it was on a train. She went up to him all confident, to show Riley there was nothing to be scared off. She asked him out and broke up with him all in the same time. He just smiles, she pushed Riley towards him.

They have this game. She calls him every name in her arsenal. He takes it like a southern gentleman. He puts thought into their little game. She doesn't know when it starts. Maybe it started when they spent time working on their fake business. She went over to his house and met his mother. She was just him in a apron. She was nice and smart and she showed her a bunch of embarrassing picture that made him blush. She teased him for the remainder of their project. But she reminds herself that she can't because he's Riley's. So she sticks with the name calling.

* * *

Family game night is when her world collides. Her "Husband" and The Cowboy meet. They like each other and she things they could be good friends. She flirts with Josh most of the night his answer is always "I'm too old for you", she replies by morning "I'm in it for the long game." She meant it.

* * *

He'll be spending the next 4 years in New York with her. She's happy. But then she's scared. She doesn't know what she feels. Her heart is pulling her in 3 different directions. 1 to Josh. 2 to Lucas. 3 to Riley and how she doesn't want to ever hurt her by liking Lucas.

But she's focused on one thing at the moment. Not letting Josh get sucked in by those college girls. They're closer to his age. He'll probably like them and it hurts her. So she and Riley sneak out. That was the night she tells him her feelings. He's shocked but he doesn't say anything. Instead he walks her and Riley home. Because that's the guy he is. She doesn't see him for a while. He's finishing his senior year. Then he gets into a accident. She gets scared but Riley assures her he's healing. She thinks it's good she doesn't see him for a while. She needs to sort out some things.

* * *

They're voted best couple and it makes her heart flutter. But it also breaks it. She sees the love in her best friends eyes the hurt. She sees the look of confusion in his. Glad to know she isn't the only one confused. She ask her classmates why they thing she and Lucas are best couple. Their answers are the same.

_**"You guys are so different."  
** _

_**"He's not afraid of you."  
** _

_**"You're like fire the two of you."** _

But they don't satisfy her. They just confuse her. So she becomes her best friend, and boy did she become her even after the wig, she sees him the way Riley sees him. But she also sees him the way she sees him, he's not "Mr. Perfect" he tries to keep himself together. Not to be the guy he was. She sees him as a little damage, like her. She likes it. She likes how "Mr. Perfect" isn't so perfect.

* * *

They are in Texas when things get too real. He had to get onto that stupid bull. She tells him she will never speak to him again. He looks at her like she has two heads. He still got on the bull. She's angry at him and walked away, not wanting to watch him get injured.

She's far enough that se doesn't see the actual bull ride. But she can hear the commentary. She can hear the gasp as he falls. She can hear the crowd go wild as he beat the time. Riley walks up to her and sits next to her.

"You couldn't watch him because you like him." Riley realised and so did she. Everything is changing.

The fire is warm and they are alone. He asked her if she likes him. She mimics his voice. She teases him like normal. Voices were raised. They stood up and bickered like normal. Then he grabs her and leans in, her heart stops. It was just them. By the fire under the stars. She looks at his eyes they are hazy but she can still his the green in them. He caresses her face they are just staring. After a while they pull apart. 

Uh oh.

* * *

She's in a square. But she's also in a triangle. Her, Lucas, and Riley. Josh, Her, Lucas, and Riley. Resolving the triangle is hard. But they all know one thing. They will never hurt each other.

It's their freshman year in high school. Things are kick up to the max. She loses herself in her best friends world. Her grades are better, the teachers like her, she has her friends. But that stupid triangle is always there. She and Riley are Lucas's girlfriends. Weird. She knows it but it's them.

* * *

The ski lodge. Everything fell into place. She sees Josh for the first time in a while. He looks healthier, he has a limp but it's not noticeable. "Hey kiddies" he says and smiles. She loses it. He has that affect on her. Riley trips coming off the bus. She and Lucas help her in the lodge. They sit and everything points to them having to solve the triangle.

The Friendly Mountain Guide showed them the way. They play a game. A game that Mr. Matthew's things is the devil. The questions are vague. She grabs Josh and demands him to tell her want he knows. For a guy who hasn't been around for a while he sure knows more than she does. She realised she doesn't like Lucas that way, or she thinks she does, and let's him go to Riley.

Her world brightens up a bit. Josh tells her he likes her. He heart flutters she holds his hand and they just look at each other. They talk for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They are waiting on someday. Everything should be right. Riley and Lucas are happy and she is back to being herself. But somewhere deep down she knows it's not fixed. But she doesn't say anything. Her friends don't seem to notice. They are all to happy that this God forsaken triangle is gone.

Josh is busy at college so she doesn't see him much. Only on most Friday's when he comes for family dinners. She and Lucas are rarely alone since he and Riley became a thing. She spends most her time with her mom at the cafe or the diner. One day she sees Josh, but he doesn't see her, he's on a date. He looks happy, someday is a long time and they both agreed they would live their lives.

So she lives hers. She's in high school. She's young. She starts going to parties with older kids. Zay is with her, since he's the only other person who's single. They scope the party out. Zay disappears for the night once she assured him she'll be fine. She dances with a bunch of people. She drinks and lets loose forgetting everything.

Then things start to go south. She's talking to his guy when he starts to get to close for her comfort. She pushes his hand away and tries to get up but he pulls her down again. She's alone, she can't find Zay. He's kissing her neck and he puts his hand on her stomach. She stops him and tells him no. He doesn't stop.

She's never been a weak person. She elbows the guy in the jaw and leaves the room. She heads for the exit. She picked up her phone but she didn't know who to call. Riley had study group with Farkle and Smackle. Lucas had baseball practice and Zay was MIA. She called Josh it rang and rang but went to voice mail. She hears the guy calling her. She panicked and calls Lucas.

" _Hello?"_

_"Luke?"_

_"Maya? What's wrong why are you whispering?"_

_"I'm at a party in Queens with Zay but I can't find him. This guy his looking for me. I've drank a little bit too much I– I don't know what to do. Can you pick me up please?"_

_"Stay where you are. Drink a lot of water I'll be there soon. Try to find Zay. I'll call him."_

Lucas hung up and she's alone again. She evaded the guy for the rest of the night. She finds Zay, he was looking for her too.

"Lucas called me. Are you okay?" Zay looked at her to see if anything was out of place. She can tell he's blaming himself.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. I just want to leave."

Zay nodded and wrapped his arm around her. She sees the guy in front of them. Zay sees where she's looking. He frowns

"Is that the guy?"

"Yeah but just let it go. Zay I just want to leave."

Zay nodded. He tightened his hold on her and walked towards the curb as they wait for Lucas.

She sees Lucas's car. She's relief. He gets out of the pick up. He tells her to get into the car. She looks at him confused. Then she sees his eyes, he's pissed. He walks up to the guy, who's a bit bigger than him, and punches him. Zay runs up to Lucas and pulls him off.

"Calm down Luke." Zay is pulling Lucas back.

"When a girl tells you no. You listen." Lucas said, his fist clenched at his side

The guy gets up and tries to hit Lucas back. But he saw it coming and dodged the punch. He twist the guys arm.

"You're drunk and I'm sober. Who do you think is going to win here?"

The guy screams in pain. Zay pulls Lucas back again.

"Luke that's enough. Let's go."

Lucas looks at Zay then at her. She was still by his pick up. She shakes her head. Lucas looks at Zay again and let's the guy go. He walks to the truck with Zay. Maya let's in the middle while Zay takes the window.

The car ride is silent. She gets a message from her phone. It's Josh.

**Josh: Maya I got your call what happened are you okay?**

**Maya: I'm okay. Sorry to bother you just panicked.**

**Josh: Are you sure? Do you need me to get you?**

She smiled. Josh was all the way across the city but he would still come and get her.

 **Maya: I'm fine. See you Friday**.

They drop Zay off first. She moves to the window seat. She can feel Lucas anger.

"Why? Why would you go to a party alone?"

"I wasn't alone. Zay was with me." She looked at him.

"Zay is a good person Maya but he can't watch over you all the time. He likes to have his fun."

"I like to have fun too"

"Maya I'm serious. What would have happened if I didn't pick up huh? You could have been in danger."

"Ranger Rick I'm fine. You picked up and everything turned out okay. I can take care of myself if things came to that. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not Riley."

Lucas turned to her he parked the car.

"Why'd you stop?"

"What do you mean you're not Riley?"

She sighed, "I can take care of myself. I don't see the world as she does. I know what people are like. They can be cruel and disgusting. I can handle it. I called you because I had a few drinks and I didn't trust myself. So Lucas can you please just drive!"

She called him his name. It has become a thing when she uses his name that she is serious and wants to drop the subject. He starts the car and drives towards her place. She gets out.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not your girlfriend." She walks to her apartment building. She knew he was watching her but she didn't turn around. She was tired of everything. She was tired of being torn between two guys. Torn between her loyalty to her best friend.


End file.
